


Relieving Tension

by darwinsdonut



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Borderline Smut, Brief Agent Washington, Canon Divergent, Carolina's Muscles, F/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinsdonut/pseuds/darwinsdonut
Summary: Locus has a thing for muscles, and didn't intend to interrupt Carolina's workout.Carolina suggests a friendly wrestling match to relieve some tension.[A Rarepair Week Fic]





	Relieving Tension

Locus had never met anyone quite like Carolina. 

She had tricked him, she had fought him, she had proven capable. Her mastery of her body, her skill in combat and the well-shapen muscles, all intrigued him. He could speak to Washington about similarities and differences, about monsters and orders, but he found his tongue restless and wordless in Carolina’s presence. 

It had started when Locus had saved her from Temple’s chamber of death. As he had carried out the Freelancers, he’d felt the stout muscle of Carolina’s abdomen even through her armor, and it had stirred something in him. Locus had never had much of a preference by way of gender- his attraction relied more particularly on what a person had done with their body. Combat prowess and muscularity took priority in those matters, and he had never been able to change that. 

The sound of grunts and smell of sweat permeated the room when Locus entered. He hadn’t expected to find Carolina in this part of the ship, the barren gray room toward the back empty except for a bench by the wall, but here she was. She was parallel to the wall with the door, coated in a sheen of sweat, dropping pushups like it was effortless, her sports bra and shorts flaunting the rippling muscles of her anatomy. He’d intended to announce himself and found himself momentarily entranced by the bulging arms and flexing abs. 

She jumped so that her feet fell under where her waist had been and straightened up, brushing her hair out of her face. She flashed a grin at Locus. “Enjoying the show?” 

Locus forced his composure to take over. “An exhibition of athletic competence is always a welcome sight- especially on a ship with… Grif.” 

Carolina chuckled, chugging half a canteen of water. “Hmm, you’re right about that. I think we’ve all tried at some point to convince him to exercise.” She paused here, and he saw her eyes flit over his own form, more exposed than usual in the black bodysuit he normally wore under armor. “To little success.” 

“Pardon my intrusion,” Locus said. “I hadn’t meant to interrupt your exercises.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Carolina said, stretching her arms behind her head. She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Care to join? Maybe a little wrestling match to work out the tension?” 

He already felt inclined to agree to this, but met her gaze as stoic as possible. “Tension?” 

Carolina dropped her stretch. “We’re both adults, Locus. We don’t have to pretend there hasn’t been some tension since you joined up with us.” 

He stepped into the room, closing the door behind himself. “And you think a wrestling match the right way to work that out?” 

Carolina faced him fully, one hand on her hip. “Do you have any better ideas? You don’t talk much, and I don’t like talking about it, and we both like fighting.” 

Locus still wasn’t sure how to feel about facing Carolina in close-combat alone, as he saw many ways in which that could go horribly wrong. She could intend more than hand-to-hand, but he didn’t see her as the type to bring a knife to a fist-fight. He could accidentally hurt her, but- 

His eyes landed on the bulk of her bicep and ended that thought process entirely. 

“I see.” He stretched his arms as he walked forward to meet her. “Then let us proceed.” 

She threw a grin his way. “No need to be so formal.” 

“Habit,” he grumbled, and then it began. 

His arms rose in a guard, taking a blow from her fist. She rose her eyebrows. “Quick.” 

His hand lunged forward to grab her wrist and she blocked, punching his open hand, and then her other hand came up in an uppercut. He caught her wrist and turned her in a deft movement so that her back was almost too his chest. 

“So are you.” 

She flashed another grin at him and then spun out of his hold and landed a fist in his abdomen. Locus responded by kicking out a leg, flooring her- but Carolina snatched him down with her, hauling with her full weight on his arm. She spun out from beneath him as he came down, causing him to crash hard into the ground. Before he could turn toward her, she had clambered onto him, using her thighs to pin him on his stomach. It hit him then that they had no clarified end of the match- and he wouldn’t call surrender. 

He hurled himself upward, twisting so that now she was on the ground. Her thighs caught him and jerked him to the side as her hand caught his fist. She twisted him over and took the dominant position again. She now straddled him, pinning him to the floor, her hands clutching his wrists by his head. 

A breathless moment met eyes. Peridot green met onyx and Locus felt a shift in the tension. He’d never witnessed someone so readily dominant; something about her in that position just made sense. 

She leaned down, the fringe of her vibrant hair falling around her face, and then stopped herself, a fraction of shock widening her eyes. Locus felt her grip on his wrists lax, and knew a defining moment had come. 

He could flip her over and they could wrestle until someone declared surrender, or he could finish what she’d been about to do. 

She’d stop him if she didn’t want him to, and he was- well, more than willing to test it out. 

He leaned up toward her, and saw her respond by coming toward him as well- 

The door opened. 

Locus dropped his head back to the floor as Agent Washington entered the room. Washington glanced between them. “Everything alright in here?” 

“Just a bit of friendly wrestling,” Carolina said, jumping up from Locus and offering him a hand. He stood on his own. “Stress relief, you know?” 

“Uh… Sure. I- I was just coming to check on you- make sure you’re alright.” 

“I’m fine, Wash,” Carolina said, grinning. Locus felt something primal in him shift, wanting that grin to be for him. “I’ll be out in a few.” 

“If you need anything,” Wash said, with a pointed glance at Locus, “Call for me.” 

“I’m _good._ Go find Tucker or something.” 

Wash eyed her for another moment, and then left the room again. Carolina strode over and paused for a moment beside the door, and then locked it. She turned around, a question in her eyes. 

He answered by striding toward her. 

Carolina met him and jumped up, those thighs greeting his hips as her hands caressed his neck, pulling his head toward hers. Lips met his, crashing and pulling and storming together. His hands cupped the bottom of her thighs, one hand roaming up, feeling the curve of her ass, the dimple by her spine, the curve of her abs under his thumb and the solid muscle of her side. Tongues twined and danced and Locus reached the bench where her canteen was, lowering himself to it without parting from her lips. 

She drew back as he sat down. “Locus- I- what are we doing?” 

He returned his lips to hers, his hands on the firm muscle of her torso, and he trailed his mouth down her jaw, hearing a soft breath escape her as he reached her neck. 

“Relieving tension.”


End file.
